Parallel Twinness
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Me and my best-friend sneak into the TARDIS and meet the parallel-twin versions of us. Also a slight Rose/Doctor reunion!


_**A/N: Me and my best friend Lola are sure that in a parallel world we're identical twins called Carly and Jackie so…**_

_**Parallel Twin-ness**_

'We were meant to be twins' My best friend Lola told me.

'Yes, I don't need to be told that' I replied 'It's freaky how twin-y we are'

'Life is so messed up' Lola said.

'You can say that again' I agreed.

'Life is so messed up' Lola repeated.

'You can say that again' I laughed.

'Life is so me…' Lola couldn't finish because she was laughing so much.

Suddenly there was a whooshing wind from behind us, and simultaneously me and Lola spun around. We saw a blue box had appeared there.

'Police Public Call Box?' We both read aloud. We then looked at each other smiled and said 'Twin thing'

A man of about 30 wearing a pin-stripped suit and a long brown coat stepped out. Me and Lola both started at him with confused shock.

'Can either of you tell me where I am?' The man asked.

'England' We both said unhelpfully.

'That narrows it down' He said sarcastically. 'Where in England?'

'London' Again both of us,.

'Are you twins?' He asked.

We both shock our heads and found our individual voices.

'Best friends' Lola said.

'Should-be-twins' I said.

'You are?' We both asked.

'I'm the Doctor. You?'

'Doctor Who?' Lola asked.

'Just the Doctor'

'The Doctor?' I quizzed.

'That's right. You?' The Doctor said.

'Josie' I answered.

'Lola' Lola replied.

'Right, Josie and Lola, I'll be seeing you' The Doctor said and walked off.

Me and Lola looked at each other. 'Follow him?' I said.

'Man comes out of a blue box that suddenly appears. Yeah follow him' Lola agreed, and we set off quietly and unnoticeably after the Doctor.

'Chips?' Lola said as we saw him go in a chippy. 'Is that all? He went to buy chips?'

'Britain, we do fish and chips well' I said 'And tea. And beef roast. And…'

'Anyway' Lola said stopping me. 'You'd think he'd be doing something interesting'

'Maybe we should look in his blue box. Might find something interesting' I suggested.

Lola smiled and we ran back to the blue box.

'Bet it's locked' I said but Lola pushed the door and it opened. 'You win'

We walked in at the same time, and found a huge room. Simultaneously we ran back out, and walked in opposite directions around the box. It was about the size of a phone box on the outside. We walked back in. 'It's bigger on the inside' We said.

'This so isn't possible. So not possible' I said 'Every scientific law says this isn't possible'

'And yet it's real. It's bigger on the inside' Lola said.

'There's more rooms' I commented opening a door on the other side of the room.

'Quick' Lola said hurrying through the door I had opened.

I followed her through and she shut the door 'What's up?' I asked.

'The roof' Lola said.

'Funny'

'I heard footsteps, he's coming back' Lola replied.

I panicked. 'Shouldn't we go out'

'No we should stay here until he goes out again. Then go out' Lola suggested.

'Good idea' I said and suddenly me and Lola both fell to the floor as it felt like the place moved. 'What was that?' I mouthed to Lola.

'No idea' She mouthed back.

We stood up and stood by the door to listen as the Doctor started talking. 'Where are we?' There was a pause then he said 'No we can't be here'

'What does he mean "Where are we?"?' Lola whispered.

I just shrugged.

'Not only is it impossible, but I have to leave her with the other one' The Doctor said 'I cant see her again'

'Who's he talking about?' Lola wondered.

'Ex-girlfriend or something?' I suggested.

'He's going out' Lola said and I heard his footsteps walking out.

'Let's go' I said.

We walked into the other room. Lola went to open the door, when someone opened it from the outside. A blonde woman of about 21 stood there looking as shocked to see us as we were to see her.

'Who are you?' She asked.

'Erm…' Lola tried to come up with an answer 'Stowaways'

'Where's the Doctor? Does he know you're here?' She asked.

'Does someone usually know about stowaways?' I asked.

'Where is he?' She asked ignoring my sarcasm.

'He went out' I said,

'Who are you anyway?' Lola asked.

'Rose Tyler' The woman answered 'What are you doing here?'

'We were curious' I said.

'And now we're going' Lola said, but Rose stopped us as we went to go out.

'Wait a minute' She said 'Firstly what's your names?'

'Lola' Lola said

'And Josie' I answered.

'Do you know what cybermen are?' Rose asked.

'No…' Lola answered.

'Yeah' I said.

'How do you know?' Lola asked.

'The Cybermen were the things in everyone's homes a couple of years ago wanting to upgrade us' I answered. 'There were destroyed in the Battle Of Canary Wharf'

Lola was staring at me, her face saying "How the hell did you know that?"

'I pay attention' I said 'Spent more time listening than talking'

'Yeah right' Lola said.

'The Battle Of Canary Wharf didn't happen on this world' Rose said and both me and Lola stared at her wondering what the hell she was going on about. 'There are parallel worlds'

'Where things are slightly different' Lola said.

'Yeah…' Rose confirmed.

'We read sci-fi' I explained.

'I was born on the world you live on, and I was there, in that battle. I was trapped on this world. This world is parallel to yours' Rose explained.

'So this isn't our world?' I asked.

'We're still wondering' Lola said.

'Just don't go far, and come back soon' Rose said.

'Will do' Lola said and we walked put. As we walked out I noticed Rose looked upset, so I went back in. 'Are you ok?' I asked.

'Yeah' She said 'Just over-whelmed. Can't wait to see the Doctor again'

'Good luck' I said and went back out. 'She's all right' I told Lola and we set off.

'This is like our London' Lola said 'It's basically exactly the same'

'Yeah. Because there's a lot of zeppelins in our London' I replied.

'Basically exactly the same as our London plus zeppelins' Lola corrected and I laughed.

'There's the Doctor' I said 'Maybe we should tell him we're here'

'No, we should watch his reaction when he sees Rose again' Lola corrected.

'Good idea' I said and we followed the Doctor back to the blue box. Rose was stood outside when he got there. He stopped walking when he saw her, paused for a moment, then ran up to her and picked her up in a hug.

'Aaww' Me and Lola said.

'It's so good to see you' Rose told the Doctor.

'You too. But what about the other me?' The Doctor asked.

'Other him?' Lola quizzed.

I Shrugged and continuing listening.

'He died' Rose said, sounding close to tears 'A bit too human. A single shot killed him' Tears fell down her face now 'So I lost you for a third time'

'Rose' The Doctor said. 'I'm so sorry Rose' He looked right at her 'I should've said this a long time ago…' He leaned close to Rose's ear and whispered something.

'He loves her' I said and Lola nodded.

Rose and the Doctor then kissed.

'Aaawww' Me and Lola said again.

'We should leave then for a while' I said.

'They don't know we're here' Lola said.

'Yeah I know' I answered. 'But I wanna try and find the parallel versions of us'

'Come on then' Lola smiled and we walked off.

'They may not be friends' I said as we were walking.

'They could be enemies' Lola suggested.

'They may never have met' I added 'Or they may have met but not become friends'

'Or they could be best friends like us' Lola decided.

'Of course' I agreed. 'Oh look there's a shop, I need a drink. Do you think money is the same here?'

'Probably. Let's find out' Lola said and started to walk in the shop. I followed her in. 'Coke?'

'Pepsi' I corrected.

'You sound like us' A girl said from beside us.

'The only thing we disagree on is which is better' Another girl - identical to the first - said.

'Twins' Me and Lola said.

'I'm Carly' the second twins said.

'Jackie' The second said.

'Lola' Lola added.

'Josie' I finished.

'Jacks can I borrow…' Carly started 'Hold on…46 pence, please'

Jackie rolled her eyes. 'Here's 50' She said, getting the money out of her purse'

'Sounds like you' Lola said to me.

'Yeah' I said, and had an idea. 'Carly, do you prefer Pepsi?'

'Hell yeah. By far. Apart from…' Carly answered.

'Diet Coke with Cherry' I finished.

'Yeah' Carly said looked surprised.

Lola realised what I had realised and said to Jackie. 'Fred Weasley?'

'I cannot believe she killed him off. Oh and he's mine' Jackie answered.

'Westlife?' I asked Carly.

'There an Irish band' Carly answered. 'The best band in…'

'The history of good bands' I finished.

'Twins' Me and Lola said to each other.

'MCR?' Lola said.

'Best ever' Jackie replied, 'Along with the Killers and…'

'The Beatles'

'Favourite Beatle?' Lola asked, both twins.

'John Lennon' Carly answered and at the same time Jackie answered 'George Harrison'

'Freaky' Me and Lola said.

'Do you love Australian soaps, Carly?' Lola asked.

'Yeah!!' Carly replied.

'How do you know this?' both twins asked.

'Are you lot going to buy anything of just stand around talking all day' A shop assistant asked.

'We're buying' Lola said and her and Jackie picked up a bottle of coke each while me and Carly picked up a bottle of Pepsi max each.

Once we were outside after paying, Lola said 'It's hard to explain, and you may not believe us'

'But it's true' I added. 'We're from another world'

'A parallel world' Lola said 'A world just like this one but'

'A little bit different' I finished.

'Are you twins too?' Jackie asked.

'You talk like twins' Carly added.

'Just best friends' I said.

'Should-be-twins' Lola said.

'Anyway on parallel worlds, everyone is thee but sometimes different' I continued.

'At least that's what sci-fi books say' Lola added. 'And you two are us'

'I love Westlife and Australian soaps' I said.

'And I love MCR, the Beatles, and the Killers.' Lola said.

'We've always disagreed about coke and Pepsi' I added.

'Fred Weasley…'

'She never shuts up about'

'Josie's really exact when it comes to…well everything. You are the parallel version of us' Lola concluded.

'Or, we're the parallel version of you. Depends how you look at it' I finished.

'Wow' Jackie and Carly both said.

'You're twins' I said. 'That's just not fair.'

'At least this world got it right' Lola said. 'Do you two want to be writers?'

The twins nodded, and Jackie said 'I've had a poetry book published called The Black Rose'

Lola stared at Jackie. 'No way. No. oh that's just not fair'

'The sent back Lola's poetry book saying they had had too many manuscripts' I explained.

'I have been looking for you two everywhere'

Me and Lola turned around and saw the Doctor looking at us.

'Rose said "don't go far"' Lola said 'You're blue box is just…' Lola pointed in the direction of it '…over there'

'So technically we didn't go far' I said.

'We've gotta go' The Doctor said.

'Do we have to' Lola and I moaned.

'Yes' The Doctor said. 'Unless you are planning on staying here.'

Me and Lola both opened our mouths to say something but the Doctor stopped us 'There is no way I am leaving you here'

'Can't we stay a bit longer' Lola pleaded.

'I'm sorry, we've got to go' The Doctor said.

'Meanie' Me and Lola said, and looked back to the twins 'It was good meeting you.'

'Yeah' The twins answered.

'I'm glad we're twins' Carly said 'It would be soo horrible not having a twin'

'Yeah. We know' Me and Lola said.

'Bye girls' the twins said.

'Bye' We said and followed the Doctor back to his blue box.

'Who were the twins?' He asked when we got there.

'Us' We answered.

'The parallel versions of you are twins?' He questioned.

'We told you we're should be twins' Lola said.

'Yeah I know. It's just unusual for parallel world people to be that different' The Doctor said.

'You were ages' Rose moaned at the Doctor.

'I couldn't find them' The Doctor said.

'We were outside I shop just down the road,' I said 'And he still couldn't find us'

'I'm taking you home. I don't know stowaways' The Doctor said.

'No, he'd rather _be _the stowaway than have one' Rose teased and the Doctor just smiled.

'Hold on' He said, and before me and Lola had a chance to hold on to anything we were thrown across the room, as it started moving.

'It's not a blue box by the way' The Doctor said.

'It's a box, and it's blue' Lola said.

'That makes it a blue box' I continued.

'It's called the TARDIS' The Doctor said.

'Time And Relative Dimension In Space' Rose explained. 'T-A-R-D-I-S'

'Cool' Me and Lola said.

'London' The Doctor said as the TARDIS landed.

'See ya' Me and Lola said, and walked out.

We walked the TARDIS disappearing, before walking off discussing Jackie and Carly.


End file.
